1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a middle sole sloping machine including rolls which are adjustable both in length and width to manufacture middle soles of various dimensions.
2. Description of related art
Middle soles generally include two types: the so-called "semiinsert" type and "full-insert" type, each type having various specifications when used to make different kinds of shoes. Each specification of the middle soles is further classified into dozens of dimensions according to different sizes. The middle soles are formed by a pair of rolls with a cone section in a mediate section thereof, and the middle sole material therein is cut from the central line thereof, thereby obtaining two middle sole pieces. However, due to the diversification of the dimensions of the middle soles, manufacturing of middle soles becomes a high-cost and time-consuming job as dozens of correspondingly shaped roll pairs are required and a roll pair on the sloping machine must be replaced by another roll pair of a different dimension for next batch after having finished manufacturing of middle soles of the present batch.
Therefore, there has been a long and unfulfilled need for an improved middle sole sloping machine with a pair of length/width adjustable rolls to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.